The present invention relates to methods and compositions capable of imparting stain resistance to polyamide textile substrates, as well as to the treated substrates themselves, and more particularly to methods of application and compositions useful for imparting acid dye stain resistance to polyamide carpet substrates, whereby the stain resist agent is resistant to detergent washings, and yellowing.
More specifically, the improvement relates to the use of an effective amount of a composition of the class consisting essentially of: a) a mixture of phenyl vinyl ether/maleic diacid copolymer and 2-(4-hydroxymethyl-phenoxy)-ethyl vinyl ether/maleic diacid copolymer; b) a copolymer obtained by the reaction of phenyl vinyl ether, 2-(4-hydroxymethyl-phenoxy)-ethyl-vinyl ether and maleic anhydride; and c) mixtures thereof to provide economical, anti-yellowing stain resistant agents for nylon carpeting and the like which are resistant to detergent washing.